Dead Falls
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Zombies have invaded not only Gravity Falls, but most of the world. Dipper and Mabel must survive... but with the only way in and out of Gravity Falls blocked. Their parents not answering... they hole themselves up in Dusk til Dawn, where they encounter an old friend. They stay, until even the only fenced in area is no longer safe. Will they survive? Or become infected. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note)**

**T**his is just a test fiction. It was something boucing around in my head after seeing a drawing of Dipper and Mabel in a Zombie Apocalypse setting.

Hit me up with reviews, or PM's if this is something you'd be interested in reading or not. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not. So let me know what you think

**Made new corrections.**

* * *

**(Mabel's PoV)**

**R**epeated gunshots rung in her ears, as she cowered behind her brother. Normally she'd feel safe behind her brother, if he wasn't the one firing the weapon. Actually it wasn't Dipper firing the gun that was what she was afraid of... no it was what he was firing at. Former friends, even former family... Something had happened over night while they slept in their beds in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Something that you'd only ever expect to see in the movies... or read in books... and infection broke out. Undead... zombies... reanimated corpses... infected... it didn't matter what you called them. They came to the call of anything. That was the problem... no matter the sound, they came... and came hungry.

She always disliked that their Great Uncle... former Great Uncle Stan, kept guns and ammo in the house... and never under lock and key. However... given the situation her and Dipper were in, she was relieved that he hadn't listened to her and locked them away. In fact, if he had, she was sure that she and Dipper would have ended up just like everyone else they've met so far. Former friends... or friendly faces they knew... were no longer friendly... no longer friends. Some of these people she'd known for years, visiting Gravity Falls for the summer. Her and Dipper were now sixteen, meaning some of these people, they'd known for four years.

One of the guns was put into her hands, as more shots fired... Mabel couldn't do these people harm... no, Dipper understood that of her. But he did expect her to help reload the weapons for him. She could do that, she thought as she pulled an empty magazine out of the hand gun and put another into it, pressing the weapon into Dipper's free hand. Then she put bullet after bullet into the empty magazine for the next reload. It had taken her a couple times to get the motions down... the first couple of times it had almost ended badly for them, but they barely made it. All of this just leaving The Mystery Shack... they were only on Main St. When the firing finally stopped, and Mabel reloaded the guns once more, the firing didn't start again when she handed the weapon back to her brother.

"Lets go Mabel... try not to look back." Dipper said in a monotonic voice. It couldn't be easy for Dipper, she'd left him the only line of defense, because she couldn't use one of those things... neither could he before this morning... it's amazing how well you learn when it's 'learn or die'.

"O-Okay." She didn't look back, she couldn't look back... she didn't want to know if any of her friends were behind her. As they continued walking she thought about how the morning started.

**(This Morning, Mabel's PoV)**

**M**abel woke up like she normally did. Full of energy, what she wasn't sure where it came from, but was glad it was there. Dipper sleeping peacefully in his bed across the room. Like most mornings she decided, she'd take a shower before she woke Dipper up... that way there was no argument who was going to get the bathroom first. It was cheating... but as they say, 'You snooze, you lose.'

On her way to the bathroom across the hall, she heard what sounded like groaning and grumbling downstairs. Not unusual, she thought to herself, knowing that Gruncle Stan didn't always wake up in the best of moods. She shrugged it off going into the bathroom. She took her shower, dressed. Then went to wake up her brother, always one of the highlights of her mornings.

"Dippy! Time to get up Sleepy head!" Mabel yelled, causing her brother to sit up looking around in shock a moment, before focusing on her.

"Mabel! How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?" Dipper rubbed his eyes and swung his feet off the bed, and onto the floor.

"A thousand and forty-eight times." She answered, even though she wasn't sure if that was the correct number. Then heard slow foot steps up the stairs... it was strange, because no one came up here for anything. The third floor was for her and Dipper, even had the bathroom installed up there a couple summers ago... Maybe Stan needed help or something. "I think Stan's coming up Bro-Bro."

Stan came into view as he walked... no shambled into the room. He looked sick enough he shouldn't have even gotten out of bed. It looked like there was blood on his hands and face. He looked at Dipper, then at her. He growled... -growled?- then started towards her. At first she thought it was some kind of joke, until he started trying to bite her... like really bite her.

"Dipper! He's... trying to... bite... me... Help." The last word came out as a whimper, because she couldn't keep him biting me much longer, and she started sobbing. She knew this was going to hurt.

A thud... she couldn't tell what happened, only that Dipper had her arm, and was pulling her down the stairs. The first thing they noticed was body parts... but she couldn't tell who they belonged to, wasn't sure she even wanted to know who they belonged to. Dipper went into Stan's office, closing the door behind him. He opened took the two handguns off the desk, dug through the drawers, closet, and other places.

When he finished, he ended up with three handguns, one rifle... that she was sure neither of them could shoot, a couple machetes for when they did forest tours, five boxes of ammo. And other things she wasn't paying attention to... because her Gruncle Stan just tried to eat her... Dipper handed her a duffel bag, and put everything in it, except the rifle he slung over his shoulder, and he held one of the handguns. Dipper opened the door, and motioned for her to follow... and she did, until she saw Stan come around the corner.

"Stan... Stop... don't make me do this." Dipper pleaded. But Mabel was able to see it now, her and Dipper had seen enough horror movies to know that... that wasn't Stan anymore. A shot fired... and again... and again. The last one hit it's mark and Stan fell. Dipper grabbed the keys to Stan's car, and pulled her into the kitchen. "Come on... Help me pack some of this."

She noticed the other duffel bag that he now had, and was packing canned food and meats into it... Stan had always prepared for some apocalypse, guess he didn't expect to end up on the other side of it. So filled both duffel bags, one with canned foods, and utensils. And the other, flashlights, candles, matches... anything that could be useful. Then together, They went out to the shed, and found the camping gear... and loaded it into Stan's car. Once in he tried starting it... nothing...

"Damn it!" he slammed his hands on the wheel of the car, causing the horn to go off. They both got out. "Okay... okay... We'll go into town... and take a truck from that used car lot... yeah... then come back here get the stuff... and then stock up at the stores in town before we get out of here."

She didn't need to ask where they were going... she wasn't sure. But Dipper, he was a conspiracy nut... so she had to trust him... this was where he excelled, in the strange and weird. The horn... seemed to have summoned others like Stan... and the gunshots started...

**(Present, Mabel's PoV)**

**S**he and Dipper headed down Main St, and now they were not far from the used car lot. A couple of times Dipper had mentioned he'd rather not take one of these cars... as the lot was owned by Gideon Gleeful's father, possibly as much of a con-artist as their Gruncle Stan... was. He didn't really trust that they'd last long... but having no other choice, the continued on their way.

They made it to the corner of Main St, and looked down the empty road ahead. Gravity Falls always had little to no traffic, and was always empty at this time of morning. But Mabel couldn't help but look out and just be reminded more of what was happening. The Log shaped restaurant, Greasy's Diner came into view. There was movement in the windows... neither her nor Dipper looked long enough to find out, if they were people hiding, or if it was these... infected people. They could see the used car lot up ahead and made a run for it. Dipper went straight for the door of the building, and found it locked.

"What now Dip?" Mabel asked looking at the door, as Dipper used the handle of the gun to smash the glass door. "What the heck Dip!"

"Not like it matters anymore Mabes." He said stepping through the broken glass door. Mabel followed him, her arm caught a piece of the glass, cutting it slightly.

"Oww." She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, it wasn't that big of a cut... but it hurt.

"We'll fix it up when we find the keys and get back to the shack..." Dipper's voice came from the other side of the room. It wasn't that he didn't care that she got cut... she knew that. Dipper was in 'flight or fight' mode, and was intent on fleeing as fast as the could. "Found them!"

With the keys in hand they made their way out of the building, carefully this time. Mabel shrieked in fright as shots from Dippers gun sounded in the air. Breaking the glass must have attracted them. Mabel picked up the keys, and pushed the buttons on it... One of the SUV's lights blinked on and off. And that was where she ran too, Dipper followed suit.

Once inside, they closed and locked the doors of the SUV, and Mabel started the engine. It wasn't either of their plans for her to drive. But at the moment they didn't have much choice, she thought as she put the duffel bag she carried in Dippers lap for him to reload, or take another hand gun. They'd started out with five boxes of ammo... but Dipper wasn't that good of an aim and five boxes had quickly turned to three.

"Drive Mabel!" Dipper shouted... easier said than done, she thought as she put the vehicle in gear and hit the gas peddle. Mabel had only driven a handful of times... in a smaller car, and not very well. She tried to make it out of the gate, resulting in the loss of the passenger mirror. "It's okay... it's okay, to the shack Mabel... you can do it... just a bit slower."

"O-Okay." Knowing Dipper believed she could do it, made her feel a bit better, she thought as she continued towards the Shack and was there in no time. She pulled up next to Stan's car that held all their supplies. Not thinking about the bodies that she had to drive over to get there. It looked clear... She went to open the door, when Dipper stopped her, and put one of the handguns in her hand. "No... Dip I don't..."

"Mabel... just carry it. I'd feel better. I hope you don't have to use it... I just want you to have it if you need it." Then he got out his side transferring everything over to the SUV. "Now... we can go back into the Shack... and get clothing and stuff."

They had finished packing up, after Dipper and her checked every inch of the shack to make sure that nothing was hiding inside. Dipper managed to find another box and a half of ammo, and another hand gun. Only problem was, it was took a different kind of bullet. But it was loaded. Dipper said... it was ten more shots regardless.

Dipper took all the money from the cash register and the credit cards from Stan's wallet, she had argued that it wouldn't do much good. Dipper mentioned Food and Drink Machines would still work, and Gas pumps would use the cards... it would be safer than going inside a store. That made sense... she was glad she had Dipper, because he mentioned to bring her sweaters and blankets. She'd forgotten that it was near the end of Summer, and nights were starting to get cold. More food this time... When they put everything in the back of the SUV there was still so much room... How long would it even last them?

Dipper got into the driver's seat and sat there for a while. Thinking that she wished she knew what was going through his head. Dipper put it into gear, turned the vehicle around and back to the main road. Dipper turned right... but right lead back to town, and left lead out of town.

"We are going to get more gas. Stop at the grocery store and get some Gas cans just in case. Some more food, and water. Try to find out if this is a Gravity Falls thing weirdness thing, or if we can get a hold of mom and dad." Mom and Dad... she hadn't even thought about it... would they have to do to them what Dipper had to do to Stan? Could he even do that? Mabel knew, that if it meant keeping him and her safe... he'd do what he had to, and grieve later.

The grocery store was empty, she assumed that was due to everything happening before it even opened. Dipper grabbed a first aid kit cleaning her cut, and bandaging it up. Then packed what medical supplies he could find into a box with everything else. They only found two gas cans though. More canned food, and drinks. Since this store was one of the only in this small town, luckily it catered to hunters. And Dipper was able to find three more boxes of ammo for the hand guns. And taking a couple of the shotguns, all the boxes of shells they had loaded them into the SUV. Then most confusing was the chains and pad locks he took. And tossed them into the backseat.

Luckily the gas station was in the same shape... Empty. Dipper said he really didn't want to shoot a gun that close to gas pumps. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't thrilled about the idea either. He filled up the gas cans, then filled the SUV up as much as the tank would hold. After the grocery store, and gas station, the only part of the SUV that wasn't full was the first row of the back, and their seats. She used the phone inside to try to call her parents, while Dipper emptied the registers. No answer, so she tried some of her friends... the same. Then tried 911... again no answer.

"No answer Dip" she muttered. While she wasn't paying attention Dipper had microwaved some of the breakfast sandwiches, and handed her two of them.

"It'll be alright... I'm sure mom and dad are okay. Now eat... we need to eat something we didn't get breakfast." They ate in silence from inside the store, watching out the window. That was one of the better things about a small town... not too many people, so less would be infected... and there would be less people to infect. They returned to the SUV, Mabel loaded down with candy... comfort food mostly. "Okay lets get out of here."

"Okay." Mabel agreed as they got back into the SUV and they passed Dusk to Dawn, the abandoned convenient store. And started out of town. Mabel wasn't paying attention, she was trying to focus on eating the Gummy Koalas. When Dipper slammed on breaks, she about choked on one. "What the..."

The tunnel through the mountain, the only way out of Gravity Falls, by road was blocked. Seemed they were not the only ones to try to leave town... a few cars seemed to have crashed into the opening on the tunnel. Dipper cursed again and just sat there. What would happen now, they were blocked off from... from what? If the rest of the world was like this... then...

"What now?" Dipper muttered, then turned the car around... Mabel heard the growling before she saw it. About a hundred of 'them' were coming towards the SUV... Dipper drive back into town. "Where's the safest place... where's the.. safest... Dusk to Dawn!"

"Why there?"

"It's fenced in! High Fences. We just drive through the gates, then lock it up behind us." Dipper said turning into the fenced in convenient store. Not far from the gate... he grabbed the chains and the locks and chained the fence closed, locking the chains together. She walked with him around the fence, to make sure that there wasn't another way in... satisfied he looked at her. "There... we'll be safe here... until we figure out where to go from here."

Dipper moved the SUV, so the back of it was located right in front of the gate. Then she helped him up onto the roof, and waited for him to come and open the door, like he had done all those years ago. When the lights came on, she sighed in relief... and went to get things out of the SUV they'd need for the next couple days... or how ever long it took to figure out a plan. Then she heard a gunshot, and then a scream.

"Dipper damn it... It's me!" A female voice yelled. One Mabel recognized, though she hadn't heard it for a couple of years. She was right as Dipper walked out of the store, the familiar redhead walking behind him.

"Wendy! When did you get in town?" Mabel hugged the older teen, just happy someone else was alive.

"Unlucky for me, I got here two days ago... When everything went nutzo, I went to leave last night... but I couldn't get past those cars... so I ran for the only place I could think of that no one would go to." She looked at Dipper, "And it worked great too, until someone tried to blow my head off."

"You shouldn't have jumped out at me." he muttered, his cheeks turning red. He must have still had a crush on her... or seeing her again might have revived old memories.

"You shouldn't have jumped from the ceiling." she playfully pushed Dipper. "Speaking of shooting. You wouldn't happen to have an Extra would you... just in case."

Dipper grabbed the duffel bag of weapons, and canned food, while she and Wendy grabbed the camping gear, blankets and clothes. They used the sleeping bags, and blankets to make 'beds'. While Dipper used the counter, to catalog the weapons. Her and Wendy stood there watching him. As he handed Wendy a handgun.

"We have about... six and a half boxes of 9mm ammo. That's about 325 rounds for the handguns... except this one." He put the other one down on the counter. "That one has ten shots." He placed the shotguns and rifle on the counter, along with ten boxes of Shotgun shells. "Twenty-Five to a box, so... 250 shotgun shells... and the rifle takes 9mm bullets."

"So what does that handgun take?" Mabel pointed to the one with ten shots.

".357 Bullets. I couldn't find any of the bullets for it anywhere, but it's still ten more shots." Dipper muttered then went on to placing the machetes on the table. "And these... that I don't know will help... normally they don't come alone... so it's like a last resort."

Dipper locked up the SUV, then used another chain and padlock to lock the front doors closed. She figured it might be a just in case thing, so she didn't ask. And the day slipped by gradually, Dipper had reloaded/loaded all the weapons, then turning on the safeties, then showed her how to turn the safety on and off. Wendy already knew... maybe because her dad hunted. She hoped that Wendy was a better shot than Dipper... or else they'd lose ammo twice as fast.

When night came Wendy suggested they turn off the outside lights, and Dipper just said he'd rather see them coming. Wendy and Mabel both agreed they would rather see them, than them getting to the glass doors unnoticed, because by then, it might be to late. Dipper would stay awake while they slept, and he's wake her when he got too tired, then she was supposed to wake Wendy. Mabel laid on the makeshift bed, and it felt like it took forever to fall asleep but sleep finally came.

**(Dipper's PoV)**

**D**ipper watched Mabel, and his former crush Wendy fall asleep. He made himself another sandwich from the canned meat, and grabbed one of the bags of chips Mabel had grabbed at the grocery store, then he moved one of the coolers to where he could see out the door and sat there watching the night. His weapon sitting next to him. Oh he wouldn't shoot through the door, that would provide a little more protection if something managed to make it over the fence, but he felt better just having it within arms reach.

The time came and went for him to wake up Mabel. He looked over at his sister. He couldn't wake her up, she wouldn't be able to stand watch. Mabel just didn't have it in her right now, to use a gun... she was having issues still seeing these things as people. He couldn't blame her, he still saw them as the people he knew... but he didn't have a choice. He did what was needed to be done to protect Mabel and himself. He'd killed Stan... he didn't even know if there was some kind of cure. He wouldn't cry... he did what he had to do.

When morning came, of course Mabel and Wendy were upset that he didn't wake either of them. He told them that he wanted to let them rest longer, that they both needed rest. Of course Mabel rebounded with the fact that he had done most of the work yesterday. It was true enough... but still, he didn't want to wake them, they had looked too peaceful.

"At least get some sleep now, please Dippy?" Mabel pleaded, he had planned on getting rest anyways, though later. However the thought of sleeping was very alluring to him.

"Alright... but only for a while." He said as he laid down on the blankets that Mabel had slept on. He considered taking the SUV to one of the stores to grab mattresses if they planned to be here a while, because the blankets barely cushioned the hard floor. Despite the sun being out, and the hard floor he could feel beneath him sleep didn't take long to claim him. Yesterday's tolls had caught up with him a long time ago, and he was no longer fighting back.

When he awoke he looked over to the clock on the wall, it wasn't even noon yet. He felt as if he'd slept hours and hours, but he'd only been asleep for about four hours. Didn't matter, he felt refreshed. He yawned sitting up, Mabel and Wendy were eating and talking about something. He heard static, like a radio between stations. He stood up and walked over.

"You awake already?" Wendy looked up at him.

"Yeah... So what whats up?" He yawned again, while making himself something to eat... whatever it was in a can that they had opened. It smelt good, so he couldn't really complain. With the freezers here, and the coolers, maybe they could transport some meats... it would all go bad eventually, freezing it might help them save whatever canned food they had until they really needed it.

"Aside from most of the planet going insane? Nothing much." Wendy explained that they got the radio working for a while, listening to a report that was being made about this infection being a nation wide pandemic, for several countries. But the message of the person had stopped and hadn't continued yet. That explained the static.

"And... we were talking about going out to get Wendy some clothes. None of mine will fit her." Dipper looked at Wendy, while he and Mabel had grown, they were still short by normal standards, so it was no wonder, Mabel's clothing wouldn't fit... also they could get mattresses... but not with the SUV. Maybe they could take a truck from the car lot... It would help bring some more things back here if they planned to be here longer... And the way things were going... this looked like the safest place in Gravity Falls.

"Okay, but we'll need a truck... we can go back to the used car lot," That decided, all three of them worked together to get everything out of the SUV, to better carry more stuff back, and taking their weapons with them. Before leaving Dipper padlocked the gates, closing off the store. Now they would be sure that none of the infected would be inside. It was easier to get a truck, they didn't have to break any windows.

It didn't take Wendy long to gather what she wanted/needed, they picked up some mattresses from the Mystery Shack... it was the only place with them, that they were almost 100% sure was safe. Then they once again went into the grocery store, then gas station, to top off the SUV and completely fill the truck. But it wasn't long before the familiar sounds of the infected caught their attention. Rather than fight, they got into the vehicles and made their way back to their 'base'. A few infected followed and were pushing against the fence... maybe looking for a way in. Dipper decided not to wasted ammo on something that couldn't get them.

It all seemed calm as they unloaded everything they'd gathered into their 'base'. Dipper was still tired, and still felt guilty about what he'd done... and the fact that Mabel couldn't reach their parents on Wendy's cell was starting to eat at him. Food would only last so long before it ran out... and with no companies working... there wouldn't be more made. And while this place was safe... they couldn't grow any food here, or raise any animals.

"You alright Dipper?" Wendy asked, and it was really the first time she said something to just him, since he'd tried to shoot her. It was a good thing he wasn't a good shot... he'd already killed enough... it would have been worse if he'd killed someone that wasn't infected.

"I killed Stan." his voice cracked a bit... he couldn't break down now. Not when his sister still needed him. Not when their survival depended on him, because Mabel couldn't shoot anything. "And a lot of others... I almost shot you."

"Pfft, you were way off." She smiled a bit, but it barely cracked his depression that was setting in. "And you didn't have a choice... Mabel told me about Stan... Dipper you saved her. Most people would have ran when they saw that. You stayed for your sister. She's lucky to have you. From now on, we are going to have to do things we might not like. Right and wrong... legally are not right and wrong anymore. It's survive or die. Dipper. Survive or die."

Survive or die. Those words would stay with him forever. Because that was what needed to be done, they would survive or die. This place would only stand as a base until he found somewhere else for them to go. Somewhere with land they could farm... and protected. He just wished he could think of a place near here. But that would have to wait for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note)**

Well I just watched the new Gravity Falls, After writing Mabel's part, and part way into Dipper's part. Honestly I'm kinda shocked Gravity Falls went the zombie route. After the first episode, when they had a chance for a zombie, then never returned to it. I just assumed they figured the zombie thing had been played out. I'm glad I went with a Zombie AU for this, and not a Purge AU.

* * *

**(Mabel's PoV)**

The amount of the infected had increased over the last few days. Mabel thought they were lucky that Dipper had the foresight to gather supplies when they could. If he hadn't, they would have had old stale junk food to satisfy their hunger, instead of actual food. Dipper had been acting stranger and stranger with each passing day. Normally in 'zombie' movies, the male lead would be strong, intelligent, and of course, have some kind of military, or police training. Also they usually already knew how to use a gun...

Dipper was intelligent, but strong... he wasn't... unless you counted will power, and mentally. Mabel counted those things, but she wasn't sure that would be enough... not that she didn't feel safe with Dipper, she feared for him, each day that passed she saw less and less of him, as he stayed awake during the nights, just staring out the doors, as more and more of the things surrounded the gate. Growling and pushing at their only form of protection. Mabel wondered how long the old fences would last, if even more showed up.

Mabel looked over to Dipper, sleeping peacefully on the mattress, she used at night. Now this was the only time she saw him peaceful. He hardly spoke to anyone, other then when someone asked him a question, usually her. Wendy had tried, but it seemed that she realized something was wrong long before Mabel had.

"Hey, Wendy?" Mabel looked at the older teen, that still stood above her, leaning against the counter reading a magazine, that had to be over ten years old.. After four years, her and Dipper had barely reached five foot, five inches, and were still considerably smaller than most.

"Yeah," Wendy turned from the magazine.

"Do you know what's wrong with Dipper?" The older teen jerked her head to look at Dipper. Obviously she thought Mabel meant now.

"No... I mean he's been acting weird..." Mabel shifted her feet a bit. "I mean...weirder than someone would in a... well I'm not sure how you are supposed to act in a situation like this."

"From what I've been able to get out of him at night. He's the only one that's actually killed these things out of us." Mabel nodded, she had assumed Wendy had killed some to get here... maybe she was lucky enough to get here, before things got really bad. "So... I'm not sure what he's going through, but I can't imagine that killing friends... and family, even if they are these... things, could be easy."

"But I can't..."

"I know... Dipper knows. It's not your fault Mabel. You don't like violence... much less killing. You know we have to... but still you just can't can you?" Wendy sat on the floor with her back against the counter. Mabel followed suit.

"No... but if I had to... I don't know." Mabel looked to the floor... it was hard for her. She knew she had to... but at the same time, she felt like it was wrong. She knew these people were not the same people she knew... but it was hard to tell that, when she saw the faces of friends and people she knew. "What about you... Have you...?"

"No... I only came back to grab things." It was easy to forget, with everything that's happened, that the reason she hadn't seen Wendy in a while, was because her family had moved a few years before. "So... I didn't have to... I don't even know if my family is alright or not."

"We couldn't get a hold of our mom and dad either." Mabel sighed, and looked down. She hadn't forgotten, not really. But she'd been too worried about everything else going on, she hadn't thought about her and Dippers mother and father in a couple days... She was so used to just -knowing- they were alright.

After a few hours of idol talking... actually Wendy did most of the talking and Mabel just sat there, not really listening, but listening enough she could comment when she needed to. When Wendy asked her to help her move some of the supplies in the back room, to clear some of the floor for their base. Not that it was in the way, she suspected that Wendy was just trying to help keep them occupied as to not thing about what was going on outside.

Once the last box had been moved into the back room, that Mabel assumed used to be an office for the store's owners or manager. Then Mabel sat on the desk that was against the wall, while Wendy took the office chair. The conversation that Mabel was barely apart of resumed, only this time Mabel made an attempt to actually be more involved... she couldn't just ignore her forever... maybe it would help to talk about her feelings, and about other things.

They heard glass shattering, moments later gun fire, it stopped only a moment before it resumed. Then the load blast of one of the shotguns. By the time they made it out of the room, there were corpses everywhere, and Dipper was on the floor holding his arm, a few of the infected moving towards him. Mabel held up the handgun she was given, and fired... again and again and again... even after the infected had fallen, which was more of Wendy's ability than her own, Mabel still continued to pull the trigger, the gun clicking over and over... Staring blankly at the bodies laying in front of her. She was vaguely aware of Wendy prying the weapon out of her hand. twenty-two bullets in the gun she used... she thought that it wouldn't take long to use... but it felt like it had taken her a long time to empty the clip.

When she returned to her senses Dipper was sitting in the front seat of the SUV wearing some kind of make-shift sling, while Wendy was carrying things back and forth from the office to the vehicles. She became aware that she was holding a box full of food, and started towards the SUV when Wendy called her. It didn't take a long as she imagined to clean out their supplies, and personal belongings.

Once Everything was packed up, Wendy went to check on Dipper, she had to put his shoulder back into place... Mabel didn't even remember it happening. Seems somehow the infected got in. When Dipper woke up he did what he could, but when he ran out of bullets, and not able to reload, he went for the shotgun. Which ended up being too much for him to handle. They tried to figure out where they should go from there. Gravity Falls was a small town with older homes and buildings. Solid to live in, but most wouldn't take a beating from these crazed infected for more than a few days... if that. It took them only a few days to get through the fence.

"Hey, over here." Dipper called, she turned to look where Dipper called from, and the look on Wendy's face said that she hadn't noticed him moving either. As they got closer to Dipper, Mabel noticed that he was holding up part of the chain.

"It's the chain." she said, while Wendy just shrugged her shoulders, as wondering what about it.

"It's not broken. It's been cut." That got her and Wendy's attention fast, and when she got a closer look, the links had been cut. Unless the infected had learned a new trick, which she doubted. Someone deliberately cut the chain, allowing the infected into the fenced in area.

"Maybe there are other survivors, and they tried to get in... and ran for it when the infected came?" Wendy pondered aloud.

"But wouldn't the infected have followed them when they ran?" Mabel asked, and Dipper just pulled the chain, saying it could be useful later.

"I don't know... the infected act like zombies in the movies... but we can't be sure... movies are after all just movies." he walked back to the SUV, the hand of his good arm resting on the gun on his side. Mabel followed Wendy, as they went back into the store to check for anything else useable. While Dipper kept an eye on the gate.

**(Dipper's PoV)**

He stood out looking at the chain, and watching the gate at the same time. Someone had cut it. Did they cut the chain to try to find a safe place? To lure the infected in, then climb the fence hoping to trap them? Deep down, he worried that someone had deliberately cut the chain, to turn the survivors inside into a snack for the infected. That troubled him. He could kill these infected easily, but would he be able to take another person's life? If his, Mabel's or Wendy's life depended on it... yes, he could.

Hopefully there wouldn't be many more infected. Gravity Falls was a small town after all, or so he thought. He'd never actually seen all of it. There was really no telling how many people lived in or around the area. Most of the town's social events had been more crowded then you would expect from a small town. So he wasn't about to let his guard down again.

The pain in his shoulder was a throbbing reminder of him letting his guard down. He wouldn't rest until he found a safe place for Mabel. Though he hadn't said it to her yet, he was actually proud of her. She might be too sensitive to just kill the infected, but she'd managed to take the shot when it counted. If it hadn't been for her, he would have been bitten. Then he wouldn't have been able to protect her, and that would never happen, he would always protect his sister. He would try to shield her from as much of this as he could.

"So where can we go Dipper?" Mabel asked from behind him. Even though it had only been no more than twenty minutes since they last spoke, it felt like it had been days since he talked with Mabel. It was true though in a way. They had planned, talking about food... safe places... all about survival... even now it was about where they could go. He hadn't actually talked to his sister normally in what felt like a lifetime, even though it had only been a few days. "Dipper?"

"Huh... oh. I'm not sure. There are a couple places that might be safe, until we figure out where we will go from there." He had thought about the Shack, but he wasn't sure Mabel would be able to handle being back there. He'd only been to Wendy's house, old house once before, and from the looks of it, during the one day Wendy hid out, someone had looted it... or well tried to. They hadn't told Mabel that the items that was going to be stolen in the house were in one spot, and it looked like there was a big struggle. The infected must have come in behind the looter.

At first he had thought of the police station. But with it's brick walls, iron cells for protection. Not to mention the guns and ammo that would be in there... it would be the first place looters would loot... might even stay there, and now they couldn't trust people to just not shoot first. They wouldn't be staying long wherever they went, a few days at most. There was one place, that the girls might not approve of, but it was heavily guarded. If memory served him right, there was an RV at the used car lot... they could take it and park it...

"There is one place..." Dipper muttered, tossing the chain into the SUV... "But I'm not entirely sure, you guys would be alright with it."

"Dipper, anywhere is better than nowhere. "Wendy had rejoined them, and Mabel nodded in agreement... Alright, but they said anywhere was better, he's soon find out.

"The graveyard. It's surrounded by a high wrought iron fence. Me and Mabel couldn't even squeeze through the bars when were were smaller." They didn't seem to be completely on board with it. Well going to a graveyard during a 'zombie' attack, might not feel the safest. He explained that the gates opened inward, so they could close the gate, and park one of the vehicles in front of it. They wouldn't have to rely on a chain, that could be cut again. Then mentioned the RV, and the building inside the graveyard wasn't big, but had power, which they could run an extension cord to the building. And that the RV would have more room to store supplies in.

"I kinda see your point... but really the graveyard? That's kinda... weird man." Wendy said, but didn't argue against his point.

"I go where you go Dip." Mabel muttered, obviously not too thrilled with the idea, but that she would go where he went. That loyalty meant a lot to him.

They had managed to get the RV without incident, and managed to get all three vehicles to the graveyard. This time Mabel wasn't the one with poor driving skills. His shoulder still hurt too much to be able to use it to drive with. He was lucky that all he'd taken out was a mail box, he thought as he pulled into the graveyard. Like before, he took the other three chains, and locks, and locked the gate, before having Wendy back the truck against the gate.

Then came the task of moving the majority of the food and supplies into the RV that would be their 'home' until they could figure out something else. Dipper unloaded the power cord and plugged it into the outlet of the small building, and the same with the water line. This would just have to do for now, he thought as he walked around the fence making sure there wasn't another way in. Luckily it wasn't a large graveyard. Maybe half an acre.

Then he wished he had some cameras to put up around the area for security. Did anywhere in Gravity Falls have that kind of equipment? He'd look tomorrow, he planned to unload everything, and go out and get more supplies. What they had could last them weeks, but they needed much more than that.

Inside the RV was bigger than he thought it would be, then again it looked bigger than normal. Mabel was busy cooking on the stove, something they hadn't had in the convenient store, while Wendy was putting as much meat into the freezer as she could. Another thing on the list to bring back tomorrow. They'd need to stop by the hardware store, maybe there would be generators there. In case something happened with the power lines, no one would be there to fix them. The cabinets were now filled with canned food, luckily there were plates and silverware. It made him wonder if this belonged to the Gleefuls, and not just another vehicle that was for sale.

If they ever managed to get out of Gravity Falls, this RV would really come in handy, and it was a good thing Wendy knew how to drive it. He was sure Mabel wouldn't be able to... wasn't even sure if he would be able to. He yawned. He'd been sleeping mostly during the day, and watching at night. Since he was woken up suddenly in the middle of his sleeping cycle, and hadn't had a chance to catch up, he was becoming tired.

"We should head to bed, you know." Wendy said as they were eating.

"But I need..."

"No buts," Wendy interrupted, with Mabel nodding in agreement. "Nothing's getting through that gate with the truck there. We can afford to sleep."

"Yeah Dipper. You haven't been sleeping much as it is." He wanted to argue, as Mabel said it, but he couldn't. He was tired and for the moment, it seemed they were safe.

After they finished dinner, and cleaned up. Dipper was thankful that the little water heater in the RV worked. He sighed happily as he stepped under the warm water. None of them had been able to shower since all this began. Now that he thought about it, they could have taken turns in one of the houses, while two stood guard. Isn't that always how it is? Hind sight being twenty-twenty. It didn't matter anymore, they had a shower now. And since it was hooked up even when they left, it still held water tanks, so it would at least carry enough water for them until they filled it up again.

On his way out of the shower, he passed back through the only bedroom in the RV. He looked longingly at the bed. Then he shook his head deciding to let the girls share it. The couch looked more than comfortable. He watched Wendy head off in the direction of the shower, then made his way to the couch. It seemed that Wendy and Mabel had come to the same conclusion with the sleeping arrangement. Mabel even asked if he wanted to bring in one of the mattresses and put it in front of the couch. He didn't really mind the couch, it was a place to sleep.

"So Bro. Do you still have a crush on Wendy?" Leave it to Mabel to stay herself, mostly herself, even in this kind of situation. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure. He hadn't really even seen Wendy in the past few years since her family moved from Gravity Falls.

"I don't know." And that was true, he had thought he'd gotten over the redhead. But even he couldn't deny he'd been more than overjoyed when they'd found her. However he wasn't sure if that was because she was a survivor, and as far as they knew, the only other not infected person in Gravity Falls. "Maybe... I don't really know."

He thought he'd have issues sleeping, while the other two slept, but as soon as he laid down on the couch he drifted off to sleep easily. No tossing and turning, not even a bad dream. They were safe now, or at least safe for the moment, and that was all that mattered.

The next few days went by with not much trouble. A couple times they had to kill some infected as they went out for supplies, they had even managed to find a pull behind camper. It wasn't as big as the RV, but it did have two bedrooms. So him and Mabel would have a room, and Wendy would have the big RV's bedroom. They would continue eating together, as most of the pull behind camper would be used as additional storage. More weapons were found in various houses, that Wendy pointed out. She knew the owners had been hunters. Numerous handguns, and a lot more bullets. Since not many infected had been spotted, they assumed most of them were dead.

However Wendy did mention Gravity Falls was much bigger than the town looked. She explained that what they knew of Gravity Falls, was basically like 'downtown'. Smaller, and older looking. Beyond the trees a few miles south, the bigger part dwelt. Maybe the infected stayed in their area, or went south. Maybe they were hiding in the woods, he didn't know. What he did know, was that they'd managed to get three generators that ran on gas, and two that were solar. Two freezers that were now filled completely with meats, along with both freezers in the two dwellings. They'd even had to start using the little building as storage for the canned meats and food, because they'd ran out of room in other places.

Dipper was now working with the camera's that he'd taken from a couple stores. He couldn't find any thing, other than camera's used as security cameras in the buildings itself. So he was wiring them around the graveyard and running them back to the RV, since it had the only TV available. He would need more, since he could only switch between cameras, but for now, it was something.

Him and Wendy had spent a lot of time together, since they'd left Mabel to 'guard' the base. Mainly because she wasn't used to using guns, and might freeze up again. She seemed all to happy to stay in the gated haven, even if it was a graveyard. He didn't know if had a crush on her still, or if he was developing a new one. Either way... he was worried about the outcome.


End file.
